Pink Floyd
Pink Floyd was a rock band act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but were brought back for the Wildcard Show, where they were eliminated again in the Judges' Choice. Pink Floyd returned for JayGT: 5 Alive, where they were again eliminated in the Judge Cuts. The band returned for a third time to JayGT: Redemption Island II. Background Pink Floyd were founded by students Syd Barrett on guitar and lead vocals, Nick Mason on drums, Roger Waters on bass and vocals, and Richard Wright on keyboards and vocals. They gained popularity performing in London's underground music scene during the late 1960s, and under Barrett's leadership released two charting singles and a successful debut album, The Piper at the Gates of Dawn (1967). Guitarist and vocalist David Gilmour joined in December 1967; Barrett left in April 1968 due to deteriorating mental health. Waters became the band's primary lyricist and conceptual leader, devising the concepts behind their albums The Dark Side of the Moon (1973), Wish You Were Here (1975), Animals (1977), The Wall (1979) and The Final Cut (1983). The Dark Side of the Moon and The Wall became two of the best-selling albums of all time. Following creative tensions, Wright left Pink Floyd in 1979, followed by Waters in 1985. Gilmour and Mason continued as Pink Floyd; Wright rejoined them as a session musician and, later, a band member. The three produced two more albums—A Momentary Lapse of Reason (1987) and The Division Bell (1994)—and toured through 1994. After nearly two decades of acrimony, Gilmour, Wright, and Mason reunited with Waters in 2005 to perform as Pink Floyd in London as part of the global awareness event Live 8; Gilmour and Waters later stated they had no plans to reunite as a band again. Barrett died in 2006, and Wright in 2008. The final Pink Floyd studio album, The Endless River (2014), was recorded without Waters and based almost entirely on unreleased material. Pink Floyd were inducted into the American Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1996 and the UK Music Hall of Fame in 2005. By 2013, the band had sold more than 250 million records worldwide. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pink_Floyd FI Judge Cuts Pink Floyd's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI02 consisted of performing their song "One of My Turns," while showing a video of a man (Bob Geldof's character "Pink" from the 1982 movie Pink Floyd - The Wall) going crazy and throwing objects everywhere. Traumatized and annoyed by everything because he was not wise enough to understand the concept of the movie and album, Pennies buzzed the act. Pink Floyd's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Will and Jaden Smith. Wildcard Round Pink Floyd was one of Cards' three picks to return to the Wildcard Round. Their performance in Episode FI05 consisted of performing their song, "Take It Back." JayDK and Cards gave them standing ovations. Pink Floyd placed in either fourth or fifth place in votes, sending them to the Judges' Choice . Usagi, James, and Smack all did not vote for them, eliminating them from the competition instead of Julius Dein. 5A Judge Cuts RI 2 Qualifier Pink Floyd's audition in Episode RI205 consisted of performing their song, "Another Brick In The Wall, Part Two" with the addition of a children's choir. Touched by the performance, Cards hit his save button, sending Pink Floyd straight to Vegas Round. Category:Acts Category:FI Acts Category:Bands Category:FI Bands Category:Groups with Deceased Members Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FI Wildcard Acts Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:Cards' Wildcards Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:5A Acts Category:5A Bands Category:Threepeaters Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Bands Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI 2 Accepted Acts Category:Cards' Saves